


ErronJin Wins: Fluffy Victory

by Pass_me_the_bucket



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: ErronJin randomness, Fluff, M/M, Oh god im such a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass_me_the_bucket/pseuds/Pass_me_the_bucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Kung Jin and Erron Black play Mortal Kombat? Fluff and hints of something else ensue. obviously an AU....Though I could see Johnny trying to get a game made of their adventures.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	ErronJin Wins: Fluffy Victory

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick little fic i decided to write because there needs to be more ErronJin. Dedicated to another awesome ErronJin fan AI07! They made some awesome ErronJin fics and convinced me to make one of my own!

Kung Jin wins

Flawless Victory

Fatality

Jin stared at the screen in disbelief, trying to fight the urge to turn and punch the chuckling mercenary whose lap he was sitting on at the moment.

Jin and Erron were sitting in the game room of SF headquarters playing the game based on their adventures. Leave it to Johnny to convince someone to make a game of their battle with Shinnok after Sonya made sure Johnny wouldn’t try to make it into a movie. Jin thought it would be fun to tease Erron after kicking his ass after a few rounds since Erron has never played a video game before.

He wasn’t expecting him to be a fast learner.

“Something wrong junior? You’re actually quiet for once.” Erron chuckled and placed the controller he was holding on the couch and wrapped his arms around the monk’s waist, obviously ignoring the fact said monk looks like he wants nothing more than to turn and wipe the smirk off his face.

“I thought you said you’ve never played before! There is no way you could be that good on your first try.” Jin huffed and leaned back so his back was pressed against Erron’s chest. “Also did you have to play as me? Its bad enough you beat me but you beat me with me, that just makes it worse.”

“Says the one who was playing me, shirtless no less. You know if you wanted to see me shirtless all you had to do was ask” Erron said and smirked as he could practically feel the blush rising to Jin’s cheeks.

“Keep talking and I’ll make you eat this controller.”

“No thanks, I’d rather eat you.” With that, Erron pulled down his bandana and gives Jin’s neck a small bite, making Jin jump and give a small yelp in surprise.

The smack to the side of his head was worth the look on Jin’s face, all red from his blushing.

“Stop that! I don’t need to get another lecture from General Blade because you couldn’t keep it in your pants” Jin looks away from Erron as he blushes brighter, remembering what caused him to get yelled at by Sonya and why Cassie always smirks at him when Erron is mentioned.

“I told you to keep it down but you wouldn’t listen. I should have known you were a screamer.” Erron grinned as he turned Jin’s head to face him and placed a quick kiss on his lips before pulling his bandana back up again, making Jin pout and glare at the bandana that covers his face.

“I am going to have to hide that along with your mask, you look like a raccoon about to rob a bank with it on.” Erron rolls his eyes at Jin’s comment. He’s used to threats like that, all it takes is pinning him to a wall and kissing him for a bit to make him forget all about the threat.

“Or you know, people are gonna start thinking you have a freaky Tarkatan dental problem like Mileena” Jin smirks as he sees Erron glare at him at that comment but yelps in surprise as Erron stands up, slinging Jin over his shoulder and starts walking to his room.

“I think its time I taught you some manners junior”

\----------------------BONUS SCENE----------------

“Hey Jin ya might wanna check this out” Cassie smirks as she hands her phone over to Jin, raising an eyebrow as she sees him walking with a limp. “looks like someone had a rough night.”

“Shut up Cage” Jin grumbled and looked down at her phone, reading what was on her phone with raised eyebrows.

“what the hell is a shipper and what does she mean by she ships ErronJin?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god this fic is so random but it needed to be written....Ive gotta stop thinking of fic ideas while playing MKX. Well, tell me what you think and if you wanna see more of what my crazy mind comes up with!


End file.
